Fishermen sometimes use umbrella fishing rigs to attract certain species of game fish. Further, such umbrella rigs also tend to attract larger size fish and can even occasionally land multiple fish with a single rig. These umbrella rigs are designed to mimic the appearance of a school of fish. Many umbrella rigs include a central member with multiple teaser arms extending outward, forming an umbrella-like shape. These arms can typically be made from metal wire or a similar material. Each arm can be equipped with various baits, hooks, lures, and other equipment to help attract and catch fish. Many umbrella rigs have teaser arms rigidly attached to a central member. The teaser arms can be subject to various forces during the process of casting, trolling, catching, and reeling in a fish. When subjected to these stresses over time, the teaser arms can break off. This lessens the effectiveness of the umbrella rig at attracting and catching fish, and may typically necessitate purchasing a new umbrella rig.